


Ginger

by teaimtea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, Ginger - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, PruAme, aph pruame fluff, aph prussia - Freeform, pruame fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaimtea/pseuds/teaimtea
Summary: America visits Prussia for December and they overall just have a ton of fun and a lot of ginger bread cookies.





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the APH Christmas Calender event on Tumblr. I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the characters written in this story. I only own the plot.

America approached the door. It had been a while since he visited Prussia and he finally decided to come by. As he got closer suddenly the door flung open and blurr of white hair ran out.

“Gotta go fast!”

America cringed at the joke. He then ran after the man trying to find out what was happening. As America got closer the Prussian whipped around.

“America! It’s so good to see you! How have you been?”

America looked at him like he was crazy, wasn’t he just running like a madman?

“Uh I’m good, just running after you. Why were you running anyway?”

“To get gingerbread and some other things, I ran out of everything.”

America looked at him in confusion, how could you run out of everything?

“How did you run out of all your food? That’s practically impossible!”

Prussia chuckled.

“Well there was this thing with West and he invited over the Italies and I invited Austria and Hungary, then they invited Switzerland and Liechtenstein, then Liechtenstein invited Belarus, and well it got more crazy from there. It ended with all of them going to Belarus for her beer which she claimed was better. I stayed here. They’re all probably somewhere in Europe by now.”

America laughed his signature laugh striking a hero pose.

“Then since I am the hero, I’ll hangout with you!”

Prussia chuckled and started walking again. America quickly caught up with him this time. The two made idle chatter and before they knew it, they had reached the shop. 

“Okay, America, I need you to get ginger, eggnog, and christmas lights. Will you remember that?” Prussia asked.

America quickly responded “You can count on me!” as he disappeared into the store. America soon realized this store was much bigger than he thought and it may be a little harder to find what he needed. He then thought ‘What was a I getting again? I think it was like gingerbread cookies? Oh well I do love me some cookies.’ and America continued onward to find the gingerbread cookies.

As he walked he realized everything was in german. He recently started learning german so this would be hard. 

“I’ll just look at the shape and find them that way! Yeah! That’ll work!” America exclaimed as he continued looking through the store.

After around twenty minutes he found the cookies and made his way to find Prussia. He was waiting for America at the cash register. America ran over.

“I got the cookies!” America yelled.

Prussia looked in between confusion and laughter but chose to just laugh it off.

“And how will you be paying for three boxes of cookies and, why did you grab three boxes?” Prussia asked still chuckling.

America looked to the nation confused.

“Didn’t you say gingerbread cookies?” America asked.

“No but it’s fine the more cookies the better am I right!” Prussia exclaimed.

America sighed in relief.

“I was worried I had completely misheard you.”

They payed for their items and went on their way. Once they got home Prussia asked.

“Hey, America, want to help me decorate the tree?”

“Of course!” The nation said as they practically jumped with joy.

They put all times of ornaments and lights on the tree. Then they got to cooking dinner.

“America what should we eat?” Prussia asked.

“Maybe like some toast or pizza.” America responded fixated on the beautiful tree.

Prussia got up and went over to the kitchen. “I’m sure we can make some toast.” Prussia said as he grabbed a loaf of bread from out of the grocery bag. America then hurried over.

“No! I’m making it!” America yelled grabbing a butter knife out of the drawer. Prussia grabbed the butter and handed it to him.

“Why do you wanna do that?” Prussia asked.

“Because I’m great at making toast.” Is all America said.

Prussia made a dramatic sigh and turned on the TV. All that was on where the news, sports, kids stuff, and christmas stuff. Prussia decided to instead play christmas classics. He started dancing around the room as soon as he turned it on.

America chuckled and joined in after finishing their toast. They danced for a while just having fun.

“Hey Prussia.”

“Yeah”

“Can we dance together?” America asked, a little timid like.

Prussia was surprised by the question but said “Sure, maybe a slow dance? People don’t do those nearly enough as they should.” The Prussian stated.

“Yeah! Sounds like fun.” America answered.

They started to dance. It was so tranquil. No one said anything. They didn’t need to. They danced for a long time, maybe even an hour, but they didn’t care. By the time they stopped their toast was cold. They laughed and ate it cold not really caring. 

“We should dance together more often, it’d be fun.” Prussia said.

“Yeah I agree.”

The two hugged. Couldn’t stay like this forever? No, they had jobs. But in that moment they forgot about that. They forgot about war. They forgot about it all. Because all that mattered in that moment, was each other. 

Afterwards they decorated the ginger bread cookies. they got in a war of frosting and then it escalated into throwing cookies. When they ran out of cookies to throw they realized they where covered in gingerbread cookie.

America Chucked frosting at Prussia.

"Now you're a gingerbread man! Ha!" America chuckled until frosting got chucked at his face.

They both laughed and decided that they should probably go change.

"Prussia, I can't wait for tomorrow."


End file.
